Imperial warrior
Imperial Warriors are the basic infantry units of the ERS. Background Drawing from a vast pool of young Japanese males (through drafting or voluntary enlistment), the ranks of Imperial Warriors are filled with fanatically-loyal and well-trained warriors armed with cutting-edge equipment. Each Imperial Warrior is unflinchingly loyal to the Emperor and adheres to the code of Bushido; he considers fighting and dying for the Emperor to be the greatest honour. Imperial Warriors are seen to be wearing khaki-coloured uniforms and advanced body armour. The armour consists of a helmet with an optional faceplate and a thick vest with a personal power supply used by the MX Type-2 kinetic carbine and the beam katana. The carbine fires superheated slugs capable of lacerating and severely burning unarmoured targets. The beam katana is a mass-produced sword that can be temporarily superheated, creating an incredibly deadly melee weapon. It is common practice for Imperial Warriors to charge against their enemies using their katanas. Due to being one of the few frontline troops in the world to be given extensive routine training with a melee weapon, this tactic is something even the oldest of war veterans have never come across. Upon initiating their charge, their tall, imposing helmets, monstrous faceplates, and ear-splitting war cries can make even the steeliest of resolves falter before a horde of Imperal Warriors. The Empire often claims that one Imperial Warrior with his beam katana can kill five armed men within seconds, a feat often proven on the battlefield (the current record is one Warrior killing 12 Conscripts in a single charge). This tactic can also be used to clear garrisoned buildings, an action that often results in the unfortunate, but gladly accepted death of said Warriors. When it became apparent that the Empire was losing the war, a small fraction of the Imperial warriors cracked under pressure, refusing orders to fall back and channeling unspeakable rage into their bloody work. As punishment, the most experienced of them were sealed within DevilCoat suits created by Ten-Shi Zaibatsu, turning them into fearsome weapons of war known as the Steel Ronin. Abilities General Usage During Operation: Enemy of our Enemy, Natasha and Tanya along with a combined Allied and Soviet force faced hordes of these fanatical warriors. The groups of Imperial Warriors were wiped out despite their vast numbers. In the Soviet Perspective, a surviving War Bear and Conscript tasked with assassinating the Emperor overheard the Imperial Warriors complain about their jobs. They were so dissatisfied that they failed to even notice the two Soviet soldiers, leading to their imminent deaths. In the Imperial Perspective, 2 Sudden Transports had ten Imperial Warriors ambushing the defending Soviet Conscripts in Operation: Crumble Kremlin Crumble. In-game As the Empire of the Rising Sun's standard infantry, they are primarily employed as an anti-infantry unit. Their blades augment them tremendously in this role since they are seen to be effective against other infantry units. Each unit costs 150 credits, which costs less than the tougher Allied Peacekeeper but costs more than the weaker Soviet Conscript. Assessment Pros *Stronger attack than Conscripts(Will win one on one against a conscript) *Special ability makes it go faster and cut infantry in one hit *Can clear garrisons with its ability *More armor than BOTH Conscripts and Peacekeepers *Cheaper than Peacekeepers *Immune to bark and roar stun when in Banzai Charge mode Cons *Pricier than Conscripts *Clearing garrisons kills the Imperial Warrior *Imperial Warrior Beam Katanas cannot damage anything but infantry *Cannot attack aircraft such as Twinblades *Weaker attack than Peacekeepers * Beam Katana cannot pierce the peacekeeper's Riot shield * Banzai Charge is not a toggle ability Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Imperial Warrior: • Death in droves -- The sort of national pride brimming throughout the Empire of the Rising Sun means many stand among the ranks of the Imperial warriors. Imperial warriors' equipment is all mass-produced and they themselves are willing to fight without compensation, making them inexpensive to bring to battle. • The kinetic carbine -- Imperial warriors' burst-firing rifles are stronger than most conventional firearms, although not strong enough to cause heavy damage to armored targets. Their range is limited as well, so Imperial warriors cannot retaliate against enemy aircraft. • The beam katana -- The blade of the Imperial warrior cannot remain activated indefinitely, but when it is energized, it lets the warrior inflict a lethal and quick blow upon most any enemy infantry unit on the receiving end. However, the blade is useless against armored vehicles and structures. • Garrisons be damned -- Imperial warriors are prepared to fight to the death against foes entrenched in garrisons. They are known to rush headlong into garrisoned structures, killing any foes inside even if it means sustaining lethal injuries in the process, all to gain a strategic advantage for the Empire. Quotes Created *''I serve the Emperor!'' *''Imperial Warrior, ready!'' Select *''Command me!'' *''What do you require?'' *''I am your servant!'' *''Respect the Emperor!'' *''Warriors!'' *''I wait for my task!'' *''On alert!'' *''Death to our enemies!'' Moving *はい！ (Hai!, Japanese for "Yes!") *''Yes!'' *''With honor!'' *''Very well!'' *''It is my path!'' *''With haste!'' *''I go!'' *''Follow me!'' Garrisoning Structure *''Take your positions!'' *''It belongs to us!'' *''Claim it for the Empire!'' Attacking *''It is my duty!'' *''They must be killed!'' *''Slay the heathens!'' *''Destroy them!'' *''Leave none alive!'' Using Banzai Charge *''Urya!'' *''Uryaa!'' *''Hiyaa....!'' Clearing Garrisoned Structure *''Expel the foreigners'' *''Drive them out!'' *''Remove them!'' Move to Attack *''Hut!'' *''The Emperor has spoken!'' *''BARBARIANS!'' *''They stand in our way!'' *''Japan shall conquer!'' *''On your guard!'' *''Into victory!'' Move to Attack with Banzai Charge *''Hiii!'' *''Urya!'' In combat *''It will not be in vain!'' *''Bow before us!'' *''For the glory of Japan!'' *''Death before defeat!'' *''The Empire will prevail!'' *''We fight with honor!'' Under fire *''It is my destiny...!'' *''They insult the Emperor!'' *''I'll hold them off!'' *''I'm hurt..!'' *''Give me courage!'' *しまった！ (Shimatta!, Japanese for "Oh, no!") *''We die with honor!'' Gallery Imperial warrior from fmv.jpg|Render Imperial.png|Imperial Warriors coming out of the Sudden Transport (note that they have facemasks) File:RA3_ImperialWarrior1sm_(1).jpg|Concept art Image:RA3 ImperialWarrior2 cropped1.jpg|Concept art File:RA3_Imperial_Warrior_Propaganda.png|Propaganda poster (in Imperial victory screen) Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Imperial_Warrior_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Trivia * In the intro cinematic, the Imperial Warriors wear facemasks - an accessory missing in the actual game. * Their banzai charge ability is a direct reference to the Japanese soldiers' suicide charges against the Allied forces in the Pacific Theatre of World War II. See also *Peacekeeper - Allied basic infantry. *Conscript - Soviet basic infantry. Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry